


She's The One

by wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Nerd Rey, Punk Kylo, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: "When I see her on the streetYou know she makes my life completeAnd you know I told you soShe's the one, she's the oneYeah yeah, she's my girlYeah yeah, she's my girl."-Ramones





	1. Rock The Casbah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeniciHOE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/gifts).



> This is a request asked for by the lovely 'BeniciHOE' <3
> 
> I really hope you like my version of Punk-Kylo. Also, I added a slight twist hehe  
> I couldn't help myself ;)
> 
> Yes, I'm making this a two-parter! 
> 
> This chapter alone is almost thirty pages so I really hope to make the next one the same length! :) <3
> 
> Much love <3

Rey

It was a cold December morning when Kylo appeared in my life.

I was already late to class but without my morning coffee, I would be a zombie for the rest of the day. Falling asleep during a lecture would be detrimental to me. My scholarship dangled over my head threatening if I failed a class it would vanish-reason why being awake and taking notes was the sure way I would pass.

Stopping at the campus coffee shop, there was no line, and my heart had leaped for joy. Due to my utter excitement of the knowledge of not being as late to class as I expected it had caused me not to notice the man behind the counter until it was too late.

My breath literally whooshed out of me as I stared at a broad chest instead of a face. Usually, Maz was behind the counter at this hour and she was a head shorter than me. I wasn't short by any means for a girl and was usually at about same height level as most men if I wore heels.

My heart stuttered when I lifted my eyes and was met with curious ebony eyes. A dark brow quirked while he pinned me with a wary gaze.

When he spoke the world shifted on its axis, a deep, husky voice that had goosebumps erupting all over my body. It raised all the hairs along my arm rendering me completely speechless. I was helpless gaping at a man that made me feel something I had never felt in the twenty-one years I had been alive.

He seemed uncomfortable in the required shirt that Maz made all her employees wear. It hugged his burly upper body a little too well. Biceps straining against the material-tattoos peeked out from underneath leading to forearms thick with muscle. The nametag plastered on one taut pec read Kylo. Strange name I had thought until my eyes drifted to his hands. I almost got the hell out of dodge right then and there. His fingers were long and thick, marred with small white spindly scars. A blush heated my skin.

He was a behemoth of a man. Much too large for his own good. Enough to make me feel like an ant in comparison.

Then there was his hair that had me wondering why the hell he was so freaking appealing to me. It seemed to be growing back, medium-length, strands curling over the top of large ears that were more endearing than strange. The hair on top was longer and if he were to style the thick locks it would become a Mohawk.

A couple studs pierced each of his ears; towards the outer shell of his left ear was a cuff-like silver piercing. Forcing my attention back to his face, a spatter of beauty marks, thick eyebrows that were pulled in confusion, long eyelashes framing dark pools, a nose that would seem out of place on anyone else but on him was perfect, and thick lips that had me weak in the knees. He was hand downs the sexiest man I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Are you going to order a coffee or what?" A voice behind me snapped.

Mumbling my apologies I quickly ordered my usual mocha latte. Our fingers touched when I handed him four crisp dollar bills and unlike me, he didn't act like he was just zapped by electricity. I yanked my hand away shoving it into my coat pocket, my entire body spanned with heat, and he acted completely indifferent. Whipping up my coffee and wishing me a good day before turning his attention to the next customer.

Ever since that day I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I've avoided the coffee shop choosing to wake up even earlier just so I could go to the one in town. Finn says I'm just being a coward and that I should ask the guy on a date.

 Easier _said_ than _done_.

 Finn has had no problem in getting boyfriend after boyfriend with his easy charm and big chocolate eyes. As for me, I'm plainer looking.

I had no fashion sense whatsoever, opting for baggy sweaters that dwarfed my slender body and mom jeans that reached past my belly-button. My hair was cut to my shoulders only because I hated doing anything with it. Usually, I threw it up into a ponytail and that was that. I was in desperate need of new sneakers but working at the comic shop wasn't exactly giving me endless amounts of cash. Of course I could use some of my financial aid money; still, I preferred to use that for only food and my education.

All my life I've been called the bookworm, the geek, the nobody, the scavenger, etc.

The words have cut me deep time and time again yet I still keep pushing forward with the understanding that my life means more than the cruel words aimed my way. Being bullied is nothing new. Even in college, there are a couple people that can't abandon their high school ways.

"Deep in thought like always," Finn declares plopping down on my bed beside me.

"Always," I reply twirling the pen in my hands.

"What you thinking about? Kylo?" He holds the ‘o' in Kylo's name managing to pull a giggle out of me. I feel like a damn schoolgirl with the way I react whenever he is brought up.

"No," I lie and bite down on the end of my pen trying to act nonchalant.

"You are a _terrible_ liar, Rey. I would advise that you work on that," Finn teases, picking up a pillow to hug to his chest and rolled over on his stomach eyeing me.

"I'm not thinking about him."

"He is still always a blip on your radar. You should go for it, bean."

"Finn, you don't seem to be understanding that this man is ethereal. He does not belong on this earth."

"Let me put this to you straight honey, no man is a god. We are all just flesh and bone in the end. Just because he seems daunting, trust me on this- he is just a man and nothing more."

Groaning, I toss my homework to the side, it makes a dull sound as it hit the wood floor. Rolling on my side I prop myself up with my elbow placing my palm on my cheek.

"You have the capability not to stutter like an idiot in the presence of good-looking men. As for me I just stand there and stare at them as if they were an animal at the zoo."

Finn let out a boisterous laugh, muffling it with the pillow, "Don't be an ass," I mutter.

"C'mon that was freaking funny! You poor thing. How about we get your mind off of the big bad Kylo." He pokes at my stomach and I swat his hand away playfully.

"How are we going to do that?"

He smirks, "I met someone and he is on the wrestling team. His match is today at the gym. We could go watch it."

"You think watching a bunch of sweaty guys rolling around with each other is going to get my mind off Kylo?" I deadpan and stare at him blankly.

"Don't stare at me like that, I'm just saying it could possibly take your mind off of the one who shall not be named and I get to see Poe in a Singlet. It's a win-win situation."

"Fine. I'd rather do something than have my brain explode with all this math bullshit."

Finn exclaims his joy and claps his hands.

**Oh- _freaking_ -brother. **

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 

The gym is packed; I'm almost shocked by how many people seem to enjoy college wrestling. Finn pays for our tickets and escorts us to the left side of the gym that symbolizes the space for the home team audience. The rival team's side is just as full.

Finn leans in, "The rival team and our home team absolutely despise each other. There's always a huge turn-out when they go against each other. They are brutal. The referees have given up on stopping them from giving each other bloody noses or bruised balls."

"Are you serious?" I say incredulously, shaking my head, and avoiding running into people every couple of seconds. There are a lot of girls here that are dress scantily-clad, their bodies tight with definition, and I immediately feel like an ugly duckling.

Leading us up the bleachers, we take a seat towards the end only because it was one of the few empty spots. The crowd wears the color of the team which is just a navy blue with white stripes. Rolling my eyes at the fact that I stand out even more in my mustard-yellow top that I realize a little too late is the rival team's color. A couple people give me nasty glares and I hide my head avoiding their heated stares.

"You could have told me to change my sweater," I hiss at Finn.

"You always wear a tank-top underneath, just take it off."

Blushing, I pull the thing off leaving me in my white tank and the feeling of being much too exposed.

The crowd manages to settle down when an elderly man walks to the center and announces that the matches are to begin. Finn practically bounces up and down in his seat with excitement.

I manage to stay focused on the way these guys fight with aggression. Finn wasn't lying about the way they hated each other. They threw each other to the ground, no doubt losing their breath in the process. A guy threw an elbow that the other barely missed, their sounds of exertion and hatred loud in the gym.

Poe had not been what I was expecting, shorter than Finn, tan with thick curly hair that almost seemed as if it were a wig. He was cocky when he got into his stance and managed to take his opponent down with ease. Finn whistled and cheered for him getting a wink in return from Poe.

Things were going well that was until the next wrestler made his way on the mat. My breath hitched and instinctively I reached out clasping onto Finn's forearm. I felt him wince under the death-grip.

"Jesus, Rey. You're going to leave bruises," Finn whined trying to shake my hand off but I refused to let go.

"We have to leave."

"The matches aren't over and I was planning on meeting up with Poe after this. I want you to meet him."

"Please, Finn, I _can't_ stay."

My eyes were fixated on the man that stretched one arm across his massive chest that revealed more ink peeking out of his navy blue Singlet. He was so tall and bulky, his entire body lined with thick muscle. His arms fell back to his side, veins pronounced against pale skin. The tattoos on his biceps seemed to connect with the one on his chest but from here it was hard to make out what exactly it was.

It was against my will when my gaze darted down to the spot between his muscled thighs.

 _Oh god_ , have-freaking-mercy. It wasn't even hard and yet I just knew that I might not want to find out how it looked otherwise. Big. He would be big.

His opponent was just a tad shorter than him, stocky with muscle, and yet the man before him dwarfed him with ease.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Finn asks worriedly pulling my gaze to his.

"That's Kylo," I whisper weakly and wish it was possible to just vanish into thin air.

Finn flicks his eyes towards Kylo who is getting into a stance, legs spread, squatting with his hands up ready to move in for the attack. His opponent mirrors him and the referee holds up his hands symbolizing they may fight. Kylo is swift, agile for a man of his size, grabbing his opponent by the back of his neck, pulling him down, and reaches in grabbing the guys inner thigh- lifting him as if he were a feather and slams him to the mat right on his back. Pinning him the referee counts to three before declaring the match to Kylo.

He won in less than a minute. The referee grabs Kylo's wrist and lifts his arm up showcasing he is the winner. There is no smile on Kylo's face, he tugs his arm away from the ref and returns to his teammates who all congratulate him. Yanking his sweats on I feel my body growing hotter by the second.

"My goodness that boy ate his vegetables," Finn laughs and fans himself jokingly.

"So much for forgetting about him," I mutter and sink into my seat trying to get the image of his manhood out of my head.

"You have to get that guys number and let him ravish you."

As if my face couldn't get even redder, Finn has to chime in with his blunt nature, "Please stop."

He just pats my bare shoulder and the matches finish sooner than later. Finn directs me down to where Poe is talking to a couple of his teammates. Poe's face brightens when he sees Finn and Finn let go of me, wrapping his arms around Poe's neck whispering something in his ear. Poe chuckles and presses a kiss to Finn's lips before Finn introduces us.

We are all chatting, getting to know each other when my blood goes cold. Kylo stands next to Poe, hair damp, now dressed in clothes I was not prepared for. Black jeans hug his tree-trunk thighs, a studded belt through the loops. Beat up combat boots adorned his feet, dragging my eyes back up he's wearing a thrashed ‘The Clash' tank-top, a jean vest smattered with different patches on it, upon closer inspection they are different punk bands that I have never dared to listen to. My range in music usually leaned more towards indie. His style was the last thing I would have pinned him with. In his left hand he holds a motorcycle helmet; surprisingly I know what it's supposed to be, the venom logo giving it away.

"Were we still meeting at the pub?" Kylo asks in that deep, rich timbre.

Poe smiles up at him, "Yeah," turning back to Finn, "Would you two be interested in joining us?"

I hold my ugly yellow sweater in front of me like a shield completely aware that Kylo's dark eyes have fixated on me, scanning over my shoulders lined with freckles up to my hazel eyes.

"Sure!" Finn said before I had any say in the matter.

"Shit, my car is a two-seater," Poe muttered swiping his fingers through his hair.

Neither Finn nor I had cars and that must have been clear because suddenly Kylo was talking again, "She could ride with me. I have an extra helmet in my room," he eyed my bare arms and the sweater in them, "And a jacket."

"Would that be alright with you Rey?" Poe earnestly asked.

"Rey's father was a motorcycle man. He used to always take us both for rides around the neighborhood. She's not afraid of them,” Finn intercepted once again.

"Yeah, I'll go with him," I grumbled hugging my sweater even tighter to my chest, kicking at invisible rocks.

Finn winked at me, I could see the elation coming off of him in waves. It was kind of sad how badly Finn wanted me to get it on with somebody. I wasn't a virgin, then again the couple encounters I had were mediocre, a lot of fumbling around in the dark and sloppy kisses. I didn't get off and couldn't be entirely sure if my partners did either. All in all, I was just going through a drought. I wasn't in desperate need of-shaking my head I glared at Finn who was already walking off with Poe.

"My dorm is not too far from here," Kylo said interrupting my moment of shooting daggers at Finn's back.

Nodding I followed him across the campus to the co-ed building because frankly, my school did not give a rats ass about who was getting it on with who. Leading me up a flight of stairs we reach a door that has a ‘ **Do Not Disturb** ' sign plastered on the front. Putting his key in, he pushed it open, stepping out of the way to allow me to go in first.

On shaky legs I stepped through the threshold, the door closing shortly behind me, and his towering frame right behind me. Releasing a harsh breath I take in the small space, two beds sit side by side divided by a desk that has two laptops on it. Posters litter the walls-The Ramones, Rancid, The Misfits, Dead Kennedy's, and a couple others of women in what would be considered scraps more than clothing.

My face heats as I stand off to the side awkwardly. Kylo steps past me, I catch a whiff of oak and leather that has my thighs clenching together. He smells like a man should. Wetness dampens my panties and I am forced to cross my legs as I lean against the wall staying out of his way.

Grabbing a sleek, all black helmet, he moves towards a handmade rack that holds an array of jackets. Taking one off the hanger he sets the helmet down on his bed for one moment before turning back to me. He lifts it and watches me expectantly.

Getting the hint I tie my sweater around my waist and stand before the jacket he holds open for me. Turning my back to him, I slip one arm in and then the other feeling the warmth of it encloses my already fevered skin. I think I'm panting, my heart thudding way too hard in my chest that I'm sure it's trying to claw its way out of me.

He turns me around, "A little big as I presumed it would be but it fits you better than it does me. I grew out of it a while ago but I couldn't seem to get rid of it."

"It's cozy," I replied dumbly.

Not even a hint of a smile cracks on his face, biting down on my lip I try to relax in his intimidating presence.

"Let's get going."

I might be hearing things but his voice sounded strained and deeper. Writing it off like nothing we head to the parking structure and come up to a Ducati that is all black except for a couple of red stripes on the tank. Pulling my helmet on I helplessly watch with wanton need as he throws one long leg over the bike, sitting down and situating himself so he is comfortable. He takes gloves out of his pocket and puts them on. I bite my lip so hard I draw blood, the metallic taste filling my mouth, if this was a cartoon I'm sure it would be spurting out of my nose too.

A gloved hand extends towards me, trembling I place my hand in his, and if he notices how nervous I am he remains stoic and silent while he helps me onto the bike behind him. Shyly I place my hands on his sides not even trying to hang on. He releases a growl yanking my arms around his torso and due to him not putting on a jacket I'm able to feel all the sinewy brawn beneath his thin shirt-the vest doing nothing to prevent me from feeling his muscles.

Taking off with fluid motions, we make it out onto the street, the December winds push hard against us and I'm not entirely sure how he is not freezing to death. My chest is pressed up against his back and I hope that he is not able to feel my thundering heartbeat.

 The trip to the pub goes smoothly; hitting all green lights gets us there in a matter of minutes. Once he parks I let go of him, hopping off so fast that I stumble over my feet, correcting myself, and not missing the fact that even though the visor shielded his eyes-he was staring at me. Tearing the helmet over my head, he does the same, getting off the bike with no issues.

There is nothing else spoken between us, even as we study the other we both make no moves to speak. Finally, the connection is severed and he stalks into the pub holding the door open for me once again. We find Finn and Poe playing darts, a pitcher of some light beer on a high-top table beside them. Poe holds a glass of beer chuckling as Finn misses the board by a long shot.

Finn sees me, smiling obnoxiously eyes flitting between Kylo and I. Shrugging said-jacket off I wrap it around the back of the bar-stool chair and don't waste time in grabbing one of the empty glasses to fill it with the liquid courage I'm in desperate need of. Taking a hefty sip I breathe raggedly and notice everyone is staring at me. Smiling awkwardly, I raise the glass, "I was parched."

Finn gives me a look that says he knows I'm full of shit and Poe starts up a conversation with Kylo. Both ignoring my strange demeanor.

"How was the ride?" Finn asks setting both palms flat on the table eyeing me curiously.

"Fine."

"Don't be curt with me. I want to know all the gritty details."

"There are none. We went to his dorm room, he gave me a helmet, a jacket, and we rode over here. Nothing more."

Rolling his eyes, he drums his fingers, "Give me a break. He didn't try to make a move on you or anything?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Why would he make a move, Finn? Have you looked at me lately?" Waving my free hand over my current attire of washed-out mom jeans and lousy sneakers that had seen better days.

"He doesn't seem like the type to go after a girl based on what she is wearing. Haven't you seen what he is wearing?"

"He at least is wearing something that goes together and showcases what he likes to wear. I just throw on clothes without a fuck to give."

"You'll never know unless you go for it, Rey. Just strike up a conversation with him. What is the harm in that?"

Wanting to face-palm I shake my head at him, "The harm in it is that I become a blubbering idiot."

"Just give it a shot," he digs his finger into my side and I wince at the sharp pain. Finn returns to playing darts with Poe.

Kylo has ordered another pitcher and is currently pouring himself a glass. His bicep flexes as he does so, highlighting the toned skin underneath the ink. Now that I was up close and personal I could see what the tattoos were.

One of a man that resembled Lucifer himself, a storm roared around him, two black German Sheppard's guarding him. On the other its opposite of an Angel, she is dressed in cloaks of white and is surrounded by white German Sheppard's. There is no storming around her-only light-it makes me wonder what the rest of the piece that sits on his chest looks like.

His dark orbs drift to mine, my face warms under his wandering eyes, and I find the strength to say something to him, "How long have you been wrestling?"

One dark brow lifts, "Since I was in high school."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I guess. It's more of a hobby if anything but it was something to keep my parents off my back. They weren't expecting a rebellious kid, so I was kind of a lot of trouble even before high school. The wrestling thing allowed me to be their jock son while I still listened to the bands I wanted and was able to sneak into every punk show I came across as well."

I was not ready for the onslaught of speech that left him. He didn't strike me as the talkative type and it came as a bit of a relief that he could keep this conversation going if I couldn't.

"What's your major?" He questions, lifting the glass to his lips to take a pull of the bitter substance.

"I'm studying in language arts. I want to be a teacher."

"What grade?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet but definitely somewhere between first through fourth grade. I'm not sure I could handle kids any older than that. If their anything like the kids I went to school with, they are just bullies and bitches."

His laugh is more of a rumble in his chest than anything and the sound is intoxicating, something I would do anything to hear for the rest of my life.

"Bullies and bitches huh?"

"You can't say it isn't the truth."

"I know what it feels like to be an outsider. Being the punk-jock kid wasn't really something that made me have a lot of friends."

Casting my gaze up to his, "Why?"

Taking another large chug of his beer, he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, and shrugged, "The jock kids wanted nothing to do with me because of the clothes I wore and the punk kids thought I was just a poser so they wrote me off. The only person I really got along with in high school was Hux. He didn't give a shit whether or not I was a punk or a jock. We both liked the same music and enjoyed doing stupid shit together so we clicked almost instantly. He's my roommate."

Kylo seriously was not of this world. A punk-jock guy that actually wasn't a complete douche-bag? That was just rare.

"Well, kids don't know what they want and adults, well, they are in the same boat. Finn and I met in kindergarten and he was always the one to stand up for me whenever kids were relentless. He was there for everything. Sometimes it's better not to have too many friends."

Kylo nods in what looks to be agreement, "A couple close friends are all I really need. So what do you do for fun, Rey?"

The way my name rolls off his tongue has me moving side to side on the balls of my feet, "Read. Write. I'm pretty boring, to be honest."

"Just because you enjoy those things doesn't mean you're a boring person. I like to do those too but I also like to find myself at a punk show every Friday night."

Raising my brows, I tilt my head to the side, "There's a punk show every Friday night."

"Yeah, a club hosts it and all the people who won't let punk die show up. It's a rush. I always feel most alive when I'm there, dancing without giving a shit, moshing to the point that I'm bound to end up bloody and sweaty. If you're looking for an adventure you could join me one night."

I can feel my whole body erupting in a blush, biting my lip I shake my head, "I don't think I'd belong there."

"You can wear whatever you want, be whoever you want to be, no one will judge you. I promise."

I'm flattered by the proposal, still, I'm apprehensive about it all because I still don't understand why a guy like Kylo would ever want to be seen with a girl like me. Unlike what Finn said, Kylo could be a god if he wanted to and yet Finn also told me to go for it. So I do.

"Sure, um does this Friday work for you?"

Kylo's lips quirk at the sides, "Yeah, we can meet at your dorm-room if you like and head to the club from there."

"Sounds good, could I get your number?" I meekly say pulling out my phone. He doesn't hesitate in taking the device and entering his number before handing it back to me.

"Text me," he replies with a wink that only suffices to make me want him more than I already do.

* * *

 

I've been staring at my phone for roughly an hour now. No one has come into the comic book store for the past two so I've had a lot of time on my hands. Rearranging all the comics so that they were with their proper series in chronological order. Sometimes buffoons walked in and thought it was hilarious to put comics in the incorrect spots.

Kylo's phone number stared back at me and before I could stop myself I was pressing the call button lifting the phone to my ear.

It rang three times and then his gruff voice was lighting a fire in my stomach, "Hello?"

"U-Uh hi, Kylo. It's Rey." My heart was beating so hard that the blood in my ears roared so loud that I wasn't sure I'd be able to hear his response.

"Hey there, how's it going?" His voice was a rumble as if he had just woken up. Against my will, a wetness pooled and I shuddered at just the mere thought of him saying filthy things in that voice.

"G-Good, I just wanted to figure out plans for Friday. What time should we meet?"

"The show starts at 7 pm. The club is only ten minutes from the University so I'd say meeting at 6:30 should work. You can ride with me on my bike if that's cool with you."

Getting the opportunity to be behind him feeling those firm muscles beneath my fingertips had me agreeing immediately, "Of course. That works."

A warm laugh flitted to my ears, "Awesome. I promise you're going to have the time of your life. I'll make sure of it."

I can't say there wasn't a slight change in his tone, deeper, flirtatious as if promising me to give me the best orgasm I've ever had in my life.

Blushing from head to toe, I shake the thought away, "I can't wait."

"Yeah, same here."

"Well, I'm at work so I should go," I breathlessly said and I swear I heard a low sound almost like a growl.

"See you Friday, Rey." His tone had definitely dropped several octaves and I could only stutter out a goodbye hanging up right after.

Holding the phone to my chest I took a shuddering breath in and hoped that whatever happened on Friday it ended up with me beneath that powerfully built man.

* * *

 

"Damn, Rey. You look absolutely riveting," Finn exclaimed clasping his hands together.

Biting my lip I smoothed down my plaid pleated skirt, red and black barely reaching to mid-thigh. The fishnets underneath didn't do much to hide my tan skin and I blushed under Finn's appraisal. I paired it with a white blouse tucked into the skirt, black boots adorned my feet. The entire outfit was bought on the spree of the moment due to me wanting to impress Kylo. Usually, I wasn't so reckless with my money but sometimes a girl has to do what she has to do.

For once I had done my makeup, red lips, eyeliner, and a bit of mascara to make my eyelashes seem never-ending. My hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, a red bow tied around like a headband.

"You don't think it is too over the top?" I asked feeling extremely self-conscious.

Finn turns me away from the mirror placing both hands on my shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze. A smile highlighted his warm features, "Kylo is not going to know what to do with himself when he sees you like this. That boy is going to want to put his hands all over your assets," he says with a wink.

I slap him on the chest and he laughs heartedly right as there is a knock at the door. Panic sets in when I see it actually is 6:30 already.

"Deep breaths girly, you got this."

Nodding almost frantically I release a breath and move to answer the door.

Upon opening it I am in the presence of one very enticing Kylo. I'm not even sure he realizes just how handsome he is. His dark hair is in an unruly mess and I'm a bit surprised he didn't style it into the Mohawk that it obviously once was. The same piercings line his ears and an additional one goes straight through his brow. Black and spiked and holy goodness so hot.

His white tank reads ‘The Dead Kennedy's' across it in green ink. The shirt is loose somewhat but still clings to his broad chest and reveals his strong arms lined with blue veins that I can practically see racing with untamed adrenaline. His hands ball into fists and release a couple times just as I move my attention to the gray jeans that don't do much to hide what he is packing in those pants of his. They aren't what I can consider skinny jeans but they still stretch across the expanse of his thighs. Molding to the bulging muscle underneath like a second skin.

"You ready to go?" Kylo's rough voice causes me to whip my head up to meets his eyes. Were they always so…dark?

"Y-yeah let me grab my purse."  Finn hands me what I had been searching giving me a look that expressed he wished the best for me. Kissing his cheek I waved goodbye closing the door behind me. Kylo and I fall in line beside each other, he shoves his hands into his pockets, and I sense a tension rising between us. Trying to smother it I decide making conversation is my best route.

"Where are the helmets?"

"I just got home so I just left them on my bike and headed over."

"Wasn't it difficult to ride with a helmet on the handle-bar?"

"I only went down the street so it wasn't that much of a hassle."

"That's good," I murmur lamely always failing at keeping the conversation going.

"You look beautiful," Kylo grunts his intense gaze finding mine. His jaw ticks as his gaze darts to my lips and back up to my eyes.

A flutter of the heart. Sweat beads between my shoulder blades and I'm doing my best to not run for the hills. No man had ever sparked a raw desire that began at my core and raced through my veins ever in me. His tongue darted over his lips and I followed the motion noticing just how soft and cloud-like his lips were.

"You need a jacket. We can stop at my pad real quick."

I could only nod and give a tight smile due to how butterflies swarmed in my belly at being in a room alone with Kylo. He seemed to sense my hesitation, "My roommate is home. He's going to be meeting up with us a little later at the show."

I did everything not to breathe in relief and forced words out, "Oh, cool. More the merrier."

I don't miss the small smile on his lips and from that point on we remain silent making our way to his room. Loud music blares from inside and Kylo opens it allowing me to go in first once again and it's not hard to miss the heat radiating off of him, it spans across my clothed shoulders and over my exposed neck. I swallow and am greeted by the sound of silence; Hux turns out to be a red-haired man, turning off the music at our arrival.

He wasn't exactly what I was expecting, freckles are scattered over his pale face. Red hair to his shoulders, lanky and gangly yet standing only about an inch shorter than Kylo who passes by him to grab me a jacket.

Hux wears all black-black jeans, converse, and a long-sleeved shirt. His ears are pierced, two spikes in each side along with two piercings on his bottom lip. Snake bites.

Icy eyes met mine, "Who are you lovely?"

He has a thick Irish accent that takes me a tad off guard.

"Rey," I respond moving to shake his proffered hand. It is cold to the touch and nothing like the heat that emanates from Kylo.

"Kylo never told me he had such a pretty girlfriend."

Flushing I shake my head from side to side, "No, we just met. We're acquaintances at the moment."

Hux shoots a look over my shoulder and a smirk rises on his face, "Kylo never brings a girl to his Friday night outings. I guess you're acquaintances…for now."

There is obvious meaning behind his words and I bite down on my lip. I can't stop the clenching of my thighs and I rub them together hoping no one notices.

"Stop teasing her," Kylo growls. There is nothing I can do when I become wet and the ache threatens to consume me.

"Give me a break Kylo. You are practically a fucking virgin. I'm just happy you're actually trying to dip your pen into the ink. I can leave the pad tonight if you'd like," he teases with no shame even though this is our first time meeting.

"Shut the fuck up, don't talk like that in front of her," Kylo snaps in a demanding tone. Placing my hand on my stomach I drag in a breath.

"Damn, you've never been one to get so touchy. You really _do_ like her,” his eyes are wide, “I'm sorry bro I didn't realize."

"Whatever, I'll see you later." Kylo places his hand at the small of my back and guides me out of the room.

"Sorry, Rey, I didn't mean to be such a dick," Hux calls after us and I throw him a sympathetic smile. I wasn't going to hold this over his head; he obviously didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

The door slams behind me, startled I jump a little.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles wrapping the jacket around my shoulders, "You do look good Rey but I'm going to be worried the entire time about those pretty legs of yours."

I glance over chasing the line of his thickset shoulders, ebony strands grazing the side of his neck where I wanted to press heated kisses against the vein that pulsed there.

"You never wear a jacket. I could say the same about those arms of yours," I replied, amazed at how quickly that thought entered into my head and escaped my mouth.

His dark eyes study me, a flush covering his cheekbones. Noticeable against his pale skin. 

"I don't need a jacket."

"And I don't need pants."

"Touché," he grunts and we finally make it to his bike.

He hands me my helmet, tugging his over his head, and getting on the bike. Starting it I tug my own helmet on and get on behind him adjusting myself, wrapping my arms around him this time without hesitance.

Taking off is always the scariest part for me, that is until we are out on the road zooming by other cars. That is definitely the scariest part. The world blurring and it's just Kylo and me. Together on a contraption that could lead to our death. Still, if I were to go out blazing in this world at least it would be with a stud like him.

My goodness, what the hell am I even going on about!? Groaning I focus on anything but the man whom I had my arms wrapped around.

Arriving at the club, Kylo parks near the front, and doesn't even care to leave the leather jacket I took off or the helmets exposed on his bike. If that isn't complete lack of giving a shit then I don't know what is.

Kylo pays for our tickets, we get wristbands signifying we are twenty-one and he guides me inside.

I will never forget that moment.

The blaring of the band, the lights going crazy in the room, and people dancing as if it were their last day to live.

It was nothing like I had ever seen or experienced before. A rush. Just like Kylo said it would be.

Kylo's hot breath by my ear sends shivers down my spine, "Did you want a beer?" So husky and deep that I wanted to beg for more.

"Please," I say quickly.

"Anything in particular?" His breath fans over my face, minty-fresh, and I'm tempted to turn my face so our lips connect.

"Nope, whatever you're having that's fine with me."

I hear the smile in his voice when he responds, "You got it, Rey."

 Stalking away, I'm drawn to the way he walks. Sure of himself and I wish I could be that way but here I was awkward and unsure of myself without him by my side. The crowd wasn't moshing. The band playing a bit more punk-rock, singing harmonies that had goosebumps alighting over my skin. People danced together, swaying in time to the beat while others ground on one another like no one was watching them.

Kylo arrived with my drink, handing it to me taking a large drink of his beer I couldn't stop watching the way his Adam's apple worked or the way he wiped the excess beer away with the back of his hand. He was so masculine. Long, thick fingers that I wish were playing me the way the guitarist was with his instrument at the moment.

Drinking half of my beer in one go, Kylo raises an eyebrow at me, "Parched," I lied having to talk loud over the music.

Kylo just nods and finishes his beer getting us both another one once I finish my own. We finish those just as the next band helps the other band take their equipment off stage replacing it with their own. They all rock Mohawks, two girls, and two guys. The girls wear similar outfits of mesh and leather whereas the men both sport jean vests embedded with an assortment of different patches, their jeans have holes where pieces of multi-colored fabric replace it.

Once they finish setting up they don't waste time playing. They strum their instruments so quickly, the drummer keeping in time while the singer throws his fists and sings like he was ready to start a fight. Kylo joins the crowd in their more energetic dancing and I'm lost in the way he closes his eyes feeling the music, his large body fluid with every move he makes.

It gets a little too intense when people begin moshing and I'm worried I'm about to get hit in the face at any moment. That is until I feel a warm hand wrapping around my elbow tugging me in front of them. I breathe a sigh of relief when I figure out it is Kylo. He pulls me up against him, letting go of my elbow only to wrap his arm around my mid-section, hand splayed out on my stomach keeping me safe from the people who were getting rowdy.

I went rigid feeling all his hard muscle pressed against my back, the hand on my stomach burning a hole into me. There is a quickening in my chest, a dizziness that has me clinging to the wrist resting against my belly as well. I feel him jolt unprepared for my touch. He leans in, the scent of the hoppy beer we both had potent and filling up my lungs with every breath we breathe with our lips mere inches apart. I couldn't stop myself from peering up at him over my shoulder.

"Everything alright?" The concern laced in his voice only suffices to make him even more enticing. His general protective nature over me has sparked a lust in me that won't be sated until he takes me over and over again. Ever since I saw him in the coffee shop I understood right then that no man would ever compare in my eyes. I never thought that I would be attracted to such a burly guy, my normal type was a goody-two-shoes guy that usually had some muscle but not brute strength that Kylo possessed easily.

The way he lifted that stocky guy and slammed him down as if he were a fly would never be forgotten from my mind. The scene replayed in my mind over a hundred times in the past week. Never one to touch myself, I had to get off every-single-night wishing that it was Kylo's thick fingers filling me up instead of my thin ones.

Suddenly, Hux appeared next to us, pushing a couple away just like Kylo was doing to ensure my safety.

"Hey lovebirds," he says in greeting.

"You took a while."

"Yeah, I made plans with my girl. So, you'll be on your own tonight." Hux winks at me and Kylo shoves him.

"C'mon, I can see how much you two want to bang. It isn't something you two should be ashamed of. It's basic biology kiddos. You wanna fuck the living hell out of each other and you should." He grins from ear to ear, smacking Kylo on the back that has a dark hue on his cheeks. "You two kids have fun now. I'm going to dance."

On that note Hux shoves his way into the crowd and leaves us reeling over his sexual comment.

"Just ignore that guy," Kylo mutters tightening his hold on my front.

Shifting I decide to let go of all inhibitions. Closing my eyes I grind my ass against him. A sharp sound escapes him, "What the fuck was that?" He growls.

"Please, I just want to dance," I whimper, desperate for relief for the ache between my thighs.

"You call that dancing? Shaking your ass against my cock? You trying to get a rise out of me little girl?"

"Kylo, please, don't make me say it." Clenching my thighs together, I tried to stop the wetness from seeping out of my panties and down my barely clothed legs.

"What is it baby girl? Tell me?"

Whimpering at him calling me that pet name. I began to undulate my hips desperate for him to touch me even more than he already is.  His hand slips to my waist, gripping me tightly, and rolls his hips grinding his hard cock into my ass. My head falls back landing against his chest.

"Kylo, I want you," I confess breathlessly.

He groans, with his free hand he grasps onto my ponytail entangling his fingers in the thickness of it. Tugging my head to the side he leans in and presses a hot kiss to my exposed neck. He nips at the flesh there before running the tip of his tongue along the line of it up to my jaw where he bites down. I let out a strangled moan that goes unnoticed by the crowd and if it doesn't people would probably think our actions were normal.

"You want me?" He huskily asks.

"Yes," I whisper knowing he probably won't be able to hear me.

"You want to go back to my dorm?"

" _Yes_ ," I say with no regret.

He's placing his hand in mine leading me out of the club. Ushering me to his bike he helps me into my jacket, putting my helmet on for me, and doing the same for himself. The ride home lasts an eternity and I'm quivering the entire time. Nervous doesn't even begin to describe what is going on inside of me right now. Kylo seemed the type to know his way around in the bedroom but there was still that inkling of doubt that reminded me of my past uneventful experiences when it came to sex.

Kylo holds my hand the entire way to his room only letting go to unlock the door. Per usual I step in first and he shuts the door behind us. The soft click loud in the quiet room. He stands behind me, twisting I look over my shoulder at him. His chest is rising and falling with his ragged breaths. He is so large and looming that I feel incredibly small before him.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he says abruptly that I force my eyes to meet his. The moon illuminates him allowing me to see those eyes the color of midnight. Blazing fire dances in them and I am left at his mercy.

He guides me further into the room towards his bed. It's unusually small and I wonder how he even fits his massive frame on it. Turning me around he gazes at me and I lose all rational sense. I'm going to let this man do whatever he wants to me.

His hand reaches up, fingers spanning the entirety of my throat and I swallow hard as he lifts my face up. My heart races, his touch making me burn from the inside out. His brows furrow, seeming somewhat confused, and somewhat angry at the same time. He moves his hand grasping onto my face, roughly. I gasp as his eyes rove madly over my face.

"You look so fucking innocent, Rey. Big hazel eyes that seem like they've only seen the good things in this life, not the filthy, dirty things that I want to do to you."

His hand burns against my skin matching the embarrassment I feel at how pathetic it is that I'm so wet for him. I'm trembling; my core tightens with every harsh breath that I push through parted lips.

"You're aching for me aren't you?" He growls, eyes smoldering with lust.

"Y-yes, I _need_ you."

"Oh baby girl, so **fucking** sweet. Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

Shaking my head, he smirks, and continues, "I'm going to ruin that tight cunt of yours little girl. That's a promise," he murmurs, dragging the tip of his nose across my jaw.

I just want him to give me what I want but he seems deadset on torturing me before giving me any relief. His chuckle is laced with ill intentions, his grip on my cheek tightens, and then he's kissing me.

This brute of a man is finally kissing me with his gorgeous lips and they turn out to be as soft as I thought they would be. His lips move, slow and deliberate on mine. Plastering my body against his I'm able to feel his want rigid against my stomach.

"You taste so fucking good," he rasps, sucking on my lower lip hard enough to make me whimper helplessly. I'm so wet. So painfully wet.

I find purchase on his hips, hanging onto them like they were my life support.

"How did I get so fucking lucky to have a woman like you wanting a guy like me," he shakes his head in disbelief, pressing his sweaty forehead against mine.

"I need you so bad, Kylo. I need your cock filling me up," I practically cry. I'm sure I'm close to tears with my want to have him inside me.

" _Fuck_ ," he mutters and I have no time to think as he covers my mouth with his again. The kiss is harsh and unyielding. He thrusts his tongue inside my mouth, I moan loudly, and he swallows the sound down. His tongue takes what it wants, tasting, licking, sucking, and desperate to mate with my own. I suck on his tongue and am rewarded with a low sound that rumbles through his chest.

Opening my mouth wider, he angles my face to kiss me even deeper than before and I am floating on air. He tastes like heaven; his smell invades my senses, male and heady.

His teeth nip at the seam of my lips and I can't take it anymore I reach down cupping his length in my palm. My core has leaked so much that my panties are ruined. Kylo's fingers fist my hair and he tears his lips from mine. Panting harsh, he tugs my head back staring at me as if I were insane for touching him.

"Damn it, Rey. This is a bad idea," he grumbled, heated eyes scanning my face.

My brows drew together, "What's that supposed to mean?"

His lips quirk only on the left side, drawing closer our breath mingles together, "Don't blame me if I end up falling in love with you, Rey," he murmurs pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"Kylo-" I begin but he shakes his head stopping me without even speaking a word. That is how much I want to please him. I'm throwing my need for control out the window and handing myself willingly over to this man that exuded complete dominance, yet, was whispering such heartfelt words in the space between our lips. I felt his lips caress each word, a butterfly kiss until they were firm against my mouth.

"I'm just saying I'm not usually this forward with a chick. I want to fuck you so bad, I really do but," he lets out a grunt, thrusting his fingers through his locks slightly tugging, "What I'm trying to say is I want to get to know you first."

Biting down on my lip I shield my eyes from his, embarrassment washing over me at the things I said during my lust induced daze.

"It's fine. I can go," I hurriedly say ready to run once he agrees.

"Hey," he cups my cheek making me look him in the eyes, "I don't want you to go."

"Kylo, I don't think I can be in this room with you and not want to screw your brains out. I'm so wet that it hurts. I'm just going to leave for tonight."

"God- _fucking_ - **damn it** ," Kylo growls and I find myself being shoved down on the bed his large frame dwarfing mine. His lips find mine almost angrily and before I can protest he grabs the hem of my skirt yanking it up over my hips. He goes back on his haunches, nostrils flaring, his chest expanding with a shuddering breath. Locking his finger into a hole of my fishnets he tugs gently.

"You never struck me as the type of girl to wear fishnets."

"I wanted to impress you," I whisper, growing shy at my confession.

He chuckles, "You're so fucking pure, Rey."

On that note, he grabs right at the junction of my thighs startling me enough that I rise off the bed. He tears the flimsy material apart with ease. Shoving the strands away he stares intensely at the spot that is dripping for him.

"Your panties are soaked," he groans, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth he continues to stare making me grow flushed, "I haven't even touched you yet. You a virgin?"

Whipping my eyes up to his I shake my head from side to side. He grasps onto the inside of my thighs spreading them wider, settling himself between them he allows me to wrap my legs around his taut waist. I can smell his skin this close, sinking my fingers into his hair I breathe in the scent of leather and oak. The expression on his face is so raw and full of passion that I find me drowning in the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm not a virgin. I just want you so bad Kylo. More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life."

He frowns, brows bunching together, "Why does it feel like I've known you my entire life? My heart feels like it's going to fucking explode."

"I feel it too, Kylo." My fingers tighten in his hair. " _Please_ , I want to feel you inside me."

He locks our mouth in a brutal kiss. Our teeth clack, lips nip at each other, my fingers tug hard on his ebony strands eliciting a deep growl from him. His tongue finds mine, seeking dominance but I don't yield.

"Give in you brat," he snarls, shuddering when I lunge at the pulse point throbbing on his neck. Sucking on it he lets out a ragged breath and grinds his lower half into my aching center. Throwing my head back it smacks against the pillow and I try to suck as much air as I can in. Greedy and desperate for at least a lungful. It expels out of me in a whoosh when Kylo shoves the material of my panties to the side and dips one long finger through my slit.

Moaning lowly I arch my back and try my best to control my breathing.

"Fuck, you're so damn wet," he says his voice strained, the finger continues to slip up and down over my center ghosting over my clit. My thighs tremble, bottom lip quivering so much I bite down on it.

Circling around my opening, he circles his free hand around my neck startling me. My eyes widen as I take in his savage expression, black eyes blown with lust and longing. He squeezes lightly, thumb pressing against the vein fluttering in my neck. I'm so turned on I begin to rock against his hand trying to find some friction. Whimpering I do my best to convey with my eyes for him to take me already.

Tortuously slow he begins to sink his thick finger inside me. It's a delicious stretch and I moan in relief. A strangled sound escapes him and he appears as if he were in pain. Brows are drawn tight, lips parted, and he curls the finger against the one spot that has always been foreign to me. His eyes fall shut, burying his face into my shoulder I hear him panting harshly against my skin. Hot breath hitting me over and over again.

"So tight, you're so tight," he mumbles almost as if he wasn't meaning to be heard.

Another finger begins to join the first; he pumps his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Thumb reaching up to massage my clit with deep, purposeful circles. My entire body has begun to shake as he slowly builds an orgasm so intense I realize I'm going to scream.

"K-Kylo, oh my god, K-Kylo," I whimper deliriously, tugging at his ebony locks.

"That's it little one, come all over my fingers," he snarls viciously. 

His fingers curl, rubbing vigorously over my g-spot and thumbing my clit at the same time. It's inevitable. I come with a loud scream that Kylo muffles with his mouth, swallowing the helpless sounds down greedily. My body spasms, I shake like I've just been electrocuted and still his fingers don't stop their rhythm, twisting, and parting inside me. My cunt clenches around his fingers, holding them in a vice grip demanding them to stop but Kylo shows no mercy. He works me into another orgasm in a matter of minutes. I claw at the bed sheets and when I go to scream no sound comes out. My throat too dry to even manage to make the sound.

His fingers slip out of me and he sucks my juices off them before pressing a hard kiss against my mouth. He presses our lower bodies together and I feel just how hard he is for me. Moving against him he makes a low sound of warning that I choose to ignore. I rock my pelvis against him, a tortured growl leaves his parted lips and he thrusts back against me. Fisting my hair he laughs humorlessly.

"What is it, Rey? What do you want?"

Glaring at him, "I want you. Don't tease me any more than you already have."

"Aw, you don't like my teasing?"

"I think you've done enough of that to last us a lifetime."

"Trust me, as long as you're with me there's going to be a lot of teasing and not always getting what you want."

His palms meet the bare skin of my stomach as he begins to push my blouse up. My insides clench and I curl my toes hoping he is finally going to give me what I want.

The blouse exposes my white lacy bra, a wolfish smile gleams on his face. He sucks my nipple through the material-hard, tongue flicking out, and teeth tugging on the bud. I gush. My cunt literally gushes and it almost feels like I just wet the freaking bed. My face heated in shame, grasping his shoulders I push him away. Kylo doesn't protest propping his body off of me by placing his hands by either side of my head, hovering above me he wears a worried expression on his face.

"Everything okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N-No that felt amazing b-but I think…I think I just wet the bed," I whisper wishing I could crawl into a hole and die. My hands have gone clammy tightening on the bed sheets beneath me.

Kylo cocks his head to the side without hesitation he turns his attention to the spot between my legs and my blood heats even more-so. He runs two of his fingers over my slit. I tremble violently unable to control my body. The aftershocks of the last two orgasms causing me to still be sensitive to his touch.

"You didn't wet the bed, just came a lot,” he mused not easing my humiliation at all. He continues, "Don't be embarrassed little one, this is hot as fuck. You're so turned on that you're gushing for me."

Moving his fingers away from me, he sits up grasping the back of his tank tugging it up and over his head. Throwing it off to the side I take in the revealed skin, grateful to the moon for providing the light that allows me to see Kylo in all his brutal glory. Taking in his naked chest for the first time I am finally able to see the completed artwork painted on his skin. Splayed out on his chest are Lucifer and the Angel reaching towards one another. Broken expressions on both their faces. A storm rages there is darkness along the angels left arm and light along his. As if they gave their powers to one another even though it could cause the death of both of them. Forbidden…taboo…yet there was love between them.

"It's a reminder that even though there is darkness in the world there is always light there to meet it."

"It's beautiful," I say wholeheartedly, awestruck by the amazing detail etched on his skin.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmurs, my hands reach up instinctively tracing the hard, corded muscle beneath the ink. Running them down the ridged abs and not missing the way it slanted down into a V. His skin burns beneath my fingertips, masculine energy swarms around me, and I sink my fingers into his flesh letting go only to continue my journey. His stomach tightens as I touch the trail of hair that disappears to a place I'm desperate to see.

It's like my senses go into hyperdrive and I'm suddenly tugging at his belt, he is breathing so hard hands trembling over mine. I manage to undo the belt without fail, yanking at the button and tugging the zipper down with haste. His hands wrap around my wrists, I grow obsessed with the way his abdomen clenches over and over again. Harsh pants escaping his parted lips. It was a relief that he was feeling just as desperate as I was.

We work together to get his pants and boxers down. Kicking them off the side I get my first look at his cock.

It's huge. Swollen to the point it looks painful. The tip was slightly darker than the rest, veins stood angrily against the flushed skin throbbing and I know I'm going to suck his cock one day till my jaw aches.

Meeting his eyes I notice he's blushing, hands balling into fists as he sits before me in all his magnificence. I realize he's waiting for me to say something instead I frantically tug my blouse off, having some trouble unclasping my bra, and discard the torn fishnets along with the pleated skirt. Once I'm bare before him we both just sit there studying each other's bodies.

I look at him like he is a god.

He stares at me as if I were a goddess.

Him Lucifer. Me the Angel. So desperate for the darkness to corrupt me while I also brought him to the light.

He slams his hands by my head. I let out a choked noise when he cants his hips forward his thick cock sliding through the wetness. Darting my hand down I wrap it around the base realizing there is so much more length left. I would have to use both my hands just to jack him off. Still, I start pumping him with the one hand using my wetness to coat his cock. That knowledge seems to drive him crazy, puffs of air warm my throat sufficing to have my core clenching with how much it made me ache.

Kylo curses, reaching between us taking my hand away he places his cock in between my slit. My lips wrap around the thick pipe and without warning he begins to pump his hips. I let out a shocked whimper, clinging to the sturdy muscles of his upper back. His cock continues to slice through my slit, the tip hitting my clit with every deliberate thrust.

"Put it inside, put it inside," I ramble deliriously, thrashing my body beneath him.

 Kylo growls tearing his body away from mine. I whine at the loss of touch, feeling like I'm going mad with desire due to how much I need him.  He rips a drawer open finding what he needs right away, a magnum condom is between two thick fingers. He tears it open with his teeth and rolls it over his cock with expert movements.

Remaining standing, he grabs my ankles turning me towards him and tugging me down till my butt was almost hanging off the bed. Even though the bed is on the smaller side it is still tall enough for Kylo to put me in this position almost comfortably. He spreads my legs, pressing my knees to the bed, and I thank my lucky stars that all the yoga had paid off with my flexibility. Rubbing his cock through my folds his brows bunch together in a frown.

"You sure about this baby girl?"

"If you don't fuck me I'm going to die," I snap and he lets out a harsh laugh.

"Is that right little one? You’re going to die without your master's cock inside of ya?"

"You aren't my master," I hiss and try to close my legs.

He exudes his strength over me, keeping them open, "Don't say I didn't give you anything," he says with a devilish smirk and as I'm about to talk back he enters me in one smooth thrust.

My spine arches and I gasp for air.

His hands remove themselves from my thighs one reaches up to grasp onto my waist; the other begins to circle my clit. My legs remain open on their own accord. I'm too stunned by how full I feel. He is stretching me to the point I'm not sure how he managed to fit in the first place.

"Absolutely stunning," Kylo huffed, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.

Kylo doesn't move. He continues to rub my clit allowing me to adjust to his size.

"Is it tight?" I mutter wondering why I even blurted it out, to begin with.

His dicks throbs, I moan and reach out to him. He scoots me up on the bed, clasping my neck, longer fingers splaying out on it.

"You are so fucking tight, Rey. Tight like a little virgin," he rumbled next to my ear and I shudder rocking against him.

I wince at the pain of being so full of him. This was the first experience I was having where I could actually see my partner. It may not be the most well-lit room but I could still see the shape of his defined shoulders, jaw lined with stubble, and lips hovering over mine. This was also my first experience where I had already gotten off twice and now could feel every inch and ridge of Kylo's cock wedged inside me. He stares into my eyes hands reaching underneath me to palm my ass and I willingly let him.

I wind my arms around his neck dragging him in for a kiss that he hungrily accepts. Moaning into the kiss, I take the lead running the tip of my tongue along the seam of his lips begging for entrance. He moves inside me, my breath hitches, and he takes that opportunity to take full control of the kiss. Lips clash heatedly, tongues slide over one another with a passion that has me weak in the knees. I'm glad that I'm not standing because my legs would have failed me.

Kylo begins to pump in and out of me, rolling his hips lazily, in no hurry whatsoever to chase his release. He slows the kiss, running the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip before pressing a couple chaste kisses against them. His hand circles my neck again, sliding out of me only to thrust back in deeper than before. Goosebumps erupt along my skin, the friction driving me mad.

"You're mine, tell me you're mine," he demands, breath floating over my lips.

"I'm yours," I whimper in response wishing he would pick up his speed. Take me like a wild animal.

His rhythm turns choppy, a tad erratic. He's staring into my eyes as if he really does love me. Pulling my globes apart he thrusts deeper, so deep that I see sparks behind my eyes. His pubic bone grinds against my clit, the dark curls there only helping him propel me towards another orgasm. He pants against my mouth and all I can do is curl the tendrils of hair at the base of his neck around my fingers tugging-conquering to pull a deep moan out of him.

I'm clenching around him and I feel my orgasm coming on way too strong.

"That's it, Rey. I can feel you clenching, tell me you're going to come all over my cock," he begs instead of demands.

"I'm going to come," I moan.

He grips my jaw in a vice-hold, " _No_ , _tell me_ you're going to come all over my cock."

His eyes are pitch-black, bottoming out in me over and over again.

"I'm going to come all over your big, hard, cock," I stammered meeting his every thrust with one of my own.

"Good girl, so fucking do it. Come all over my cock," he grunted changing the angle to hit even deeper.

It starts as a brush fire in the pit of my stomach and then burns like an inferno until I'm crying out. I lose absolute control of my body, coming all over his merciless cock.

He pulls out only to turn me over onto my stomach. Grabbing my hips, I arch instinctively for him.

"I'm going to make you scream little one," he rumbles and I swallow. He slides his cock into me and he's absolutely right. I fall forward onto my forearms clutching the sheets in a death grip.

Kylo curses, growling like a rabid dog and I groan loudly my core clenching him much too tight. He is so deep in me that I feel like he's surpassed my cervix and is now embedded in my stomach. I try to breathe but it comes out as sharp pants that sound winded like I just ran ten miles without stopping.

"I don't give a shit who hears us, Rey. I want you to moan and scream with abandon."

He finds a steady rhythm, wrapping his hands around my hips forcing me to rear back on his cock. He fucks into me with long strokes that cause me to whimper, rotating his hips he moves against my g-spot and I feel tears beading at the corner of my eyes.  Thrusting so fast, my breasts jiggle, he must notice because one large hand reaches up palming the smooth skin. Rolling my nipple between his fingers I do exactly what he wants-I moan with abandon.

Suddenly, he's reaching underneath my shoulders pulling my back flush against his front. He fucks up into me, nose trailing over the shell of my ear. His rugged grunts causing another flood between my thighs. Nipping at the shell of my ear, I let the tears begin to fall, sobbing at how good this feels.

"Jesus, baby do you need me to stop?" He asks voice strained, his hips stopping their frantic pumping.

"Please don't stop!" I scream and my head falls back into the crook of his shoulder.

"It feels that good?" He rasps picking up his speed as if he had never slowed down.

"So good!"

I'm flying so high right now and I don't ever want to come down from this feeling.

Groaning he shoves me back down, bending over me, his chest is thick and strong scraping against my back.  One hand props himself up so he doesn't crush me, the other grips my hip allowing him to deliver sharp, deep jabs that promise to take me to new heights.

The hand at my hip leaves burying in my hair tugging my head to the side so our eyes are forced to meet. He only gazes at me for a moment before stealing a kiss from me.

My core clenches even harder around him and he curses against my lips but doesn't stop sucking and drinking my flavor down.

He begins to lose control, his thrusts becoming erratic and then it's just him and I. The world loses all meaning except for this indescribable moment erupting between us. I come undone and he keeps hammering into me. He's breathing feverishly, lips taking mine with desperate ministrations. There's a pained sound in his chest and I know he's about to come. His fist tightens in my hair and he slams his lips against mine in one final kiss. I swallow down his moans and revel in the fact that I'm the one to make him come undone like this.

Our lips part leaving us both a panting mess, he rolls off of me, and I roll on my side watching his chest fall and rise hard. Large hands trembling as he takes off the condom, tying it, and placed it in the wastebasket next to his bed. Kylo thrusts his fingers through his hair, tugging on the strands before sliding his hands over his face. He peeks at me between them and holy shit he's so adorable.

"Well, that was fun," I say biting down on my lip.

"I was so fucking bad. Shit, the things I said to you-," he cuts off and shakes his head, "I'm sorry."

My brows rise, "Sorry? Are you kidding me Kylo? That was one of the greatest experiences of my life!"

"Oh, that's just sad. Seriously me? I'm not that good. You flatter me."

Swatting at his chest, I narrow my eyes at him, "I cried. I don't cry over things like this. The pleasure you gave me only makes me hungry for more."

I'm surprised at my brutal honesty but somehow I want him to understand that I'm not letting him go. I hadn't planned on it before and I definitely wasn't going to now that he had literally rocked my world.

 His eyes darken, "I have more condoms."

Laughing I jump on top of him. Kissing him senseless.

* * *

 


	2. Good Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So come on down and walk with me, and tell me I'm your man  
> Let's see if I can get it right with you this time around  
> I'm not afraid of losing you, my little girl  
> But do you still believe in me like I believe."  
> -The Descendents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who waited so patiently for this next chapter!!
> 
> I moved and quit my job due to it messing with my mental health. It's been a long road getting back on the horse but I'm doing a lot better and hope that my writer's block is finally over with!
> 
> You, the reader, are amazing and I appreciate all of you who provide me with your kind words that just make my day.
> 
> Writing gives me a purpose and all of you keep me sane lol
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> Much love <3

Kylo

This problem is messing with my head. Glaring at the numbers that are starting to blur together due to how long I have been at the library trying to figure this shit out. Groaning in frustration I finally slam the text together and shove my papers into my backpack. I promised to meet up with Rey thirty minutes from now so my math homework would just have to wait. 

It is a short trek home from the library and I’m glad to be able to catch a shower before I head out to see my girl. I catch myself smiling like a dope every time I think about the fact Rey is mine. We’ve been together for about six months now. When I’m with her I feel like nothing can bring me down. She’s a light in my life I didn’t know I needed. 

She has the most ridiculous style with her mom jeans and baggy sweatshirts, yet, I still can’t keep my hands off of her. Rey knows how to bring a smile to my face no matter what the situation may be. Whenever I am in a shit mood she knows exactly what to do to have me snapping out of it. We’ve only argued a couple times over some silly shit and right away we were back to kissing each other senseless.

I realized I loved her a few months back when she gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. However, I haven’t grown some balls and told her yet. I’m not exactly sure what I’m waiting for but I’m worried I’m going to be a cliche and yell it out while I’m inside her. Nothing says ‘I love you’ like yelling it when you’re coming into a condom. 

Sighing I head to the showers. Stripping down to nothing I get lost in my thoughts. The warm stream runs down my body as Rey invades my mind. I’m not sure why a girl like her likes a guy like me. I was nothing special. A punk kid that knew how to wrestle was all I could say about myself. I hated when I became insecure like this. It made me start to think way too many things about how she could do better and if I confess to her she will most likely reject me. Shaking the negative thoughts away I hurry to clean myself off. 

Returning to my dorm I pair my black jeans with a faded black tank-top that has ‘No Future’ spray-painted across the front. Tugging on my combat boots I lace them up and style my hair now that it had finally grown enough that it was long and shaggy. I needed to trim it but I hadn’t had the time to get around to it yet and Rey didn’t seem to mind the long locks when she was grasping onto them like a lifesaver while I fucked into her.

Grabbing my keys, wallet, and vest I head out the door shooting Rey a quick text to let her know I’m on my way over. The wind rustles my messy hair, the trees sway, and just as I’m about to knock on Rey’s door I hear arguing coming from inside. Immediately I go into destroy mode and pound on the door. The arguing halts, the door opens only a moment later. Rey peeks her head out, her cheeks are pink, and unshed tears are in her eyes. 

“Kylo, now is not a good time. I’m so sorry. Can we reschedule?”

She sniffles and my heart can’t bear it. I reach for her but she shakes her head and I drop it back to my side not completely understanding the reason why she was pushing me away. 

“What’s going on, baby? Who is in there?” 

I try to see behind her but she doesn’t allow me a glimpse.

Her lip wobbles, the tears finally slipping down her face, “It’s no one. Please...we’ll talk soon okay?”

I moved closer, there was a flash of fear in her eyes and I couldn’t decide whether it was for me or the fuckhead inside. Her hand tightens on the door, my chest swells with a strange emotion I don’t think I’ve felt since getting with her- _ jealousy _ . I know that whoever is on the inside is not someone I want around her and she’s choosing to push me away. A low growl escapes me; my palm slams on the door and she jumps in fright. I hate to cause her anything but joy, and yet, I am fucking  _ livid _ . 

“Who the fuck is in there?” I demand, hating the way my chest has begun to rise and fall with my harsh breaths. 

Her eyes narrow, “Just go,” she hisses. She isn’t strong enough to fend me off. When I push the door open she lets go stepping out of my way already knowing I’m not one to be stopped. 

There is a guy with a smug look on his model-perfect face. His smile falters slightly when he takes in my stature and it is quickly replaced with an air of false confidence as he juts his chin out. I have a good five inches of height on him and I was sure I outweighed him by at least a hundred pounds. I could take him on with ease. 

“Who the hell are you?” The guy asks scoffing as he rolls his eyes. 

“Rey’s boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?” I snarl feeling like a dog on a very loose leash. My hands have balled into fists and I’m one moment from snapping his neck. 

“Her ex,” he chuckles moving towards her as if he has the right to do such a thing. I step in his path squaring my shoulders. He raises a brow, an arrogant smirk still plastered on his face. “Can you move? I need to finish talking to Rey.” Once again he tries to push past me and I grip his shoulder tightly feeling his body go rigid beneath it.

“She obviously doesn’t want you around her. You made her cry and I’m very close to breaking your fucking neck. So you can leave or face the fucking consequences.”

His smirk deepens, “Jesus, Rey, you found yourself a loyal dog haven’t you? He is massive I must say. I bet his cock stretches the hell out of that tight pussy of yours.” He winks at me and I see red. My hands wrap around his throat and it sends a thrill through me seeing the way he grapples to grab onto my wrists. 

“You’ll kill him!” Rey yells pounding on my back. I hardly feel it and squeeze his throat tighter lifting him an inch off the ground just to see him flail. His face is beet red, desperate for air. 

“Stop!” Rey screams so loud it hurts my ears. I drop him hearing his deep inhale of air. He sputters and doesn’t even try to say another word to either one of us. Like the coward he is, he

runs out of the room tail tucked between his legs. The door slams leaving Rey and me alone to face each other finally.

My teeth grind together, skin sizzling due to how worked up I had gotten. My adrenaline soared, skin throbbing and pulsating with the need to relieve it somehow.  

“What the hell was that Kylo!? You could have killed him!” Rey snaps at me, rocking on her heels, energy nervous as she stood her ground against me.

“What did he say to make you cry?” I asked ignoring her shrilling. 

She shoots me an incredulous look, “Are you fucking serious Kylo?” 

I had never heard her cuss before and I wasn’t too sure if I liked bad words escaping those pretty lips of hers. Moving closer to her, I reached out threading my fingers in the back of her hair. Her bottom lip pursed-if looks could kill I would be dead.

I memorize her gorgeous face, from her big hazel eyes shrouded in light eyelashes that shine in the sun to all the freckles that adorn her cheek sailing over her button nose, and those lips that part so beautifully for me when I’m thrusting deep. 

She’s never frustrated me this much before, never had hidden anything from me, and as much as I wanted to forget all this bullshit I also needed to hear the truth.

“Tell me why he was here, Rey and what he said that made you cry.  _ Now _ .” My hand curls in the back of her hair and tugs gently. A stubborn scowl appears on her face.

“He showed up randomly. He said he just wanted to talk but then he confessed his love to me. He wanted to marry me and wanted to show me he could be the man I needed. I told him no and things got a little heated. He told me I was a whore and I would never amount to anything, that I was nothing but a scavenger. Then you showed up and went crazy.”

“I should have fucking killed him,” I spat tugging her close to me. Gripping her hip with my free hand I lean in and ran the tip of my nose along her jaw reveling in the way she shuddered at the touch. My lips hover over hers, “You’re mine, Rey. Tell me that you’re mine,” I whisper noticing the way my voice was filled with my insecurities.

“I’m yours,” she says breathily.

“That’s my girl,” I mutter pressing my lips firmly against hers. 

I inhale deeply through my nose when her tongue moved along my bottom lip. Growling into the kiss I move my hand to grip her jaw. She tastes like fucking strawberries, it takes a lot out of me to not moan at that knowledge. Her mouth is so warm moving against my own, soft little sounds escape her as she grabs onto the front of my shirt standing on tiptoe. She practically melts into my arms when I nip at her lip, tongue passionately moving with hers. 

Without breaking the kiss I pick her up and lay her down on the bed opening her thighs with one of my own. She moans when I drop my hips and drag my aching cock against the apex of her thighs that is begging me to tear her shorts off so I can have my way with her. My desperation starts to show, hands shake trailing up the soft expanse of her thighs. Her hands tighten in my hair holding me impossibly close while she grinds her hips in a way that is driving me crazy.

Reaching between us I tug at the button of her shorts, she lifts her hips to allow me enough room to tear both her shorts and panties off. Hunkering back on my haunches I discard them to the side, shrugging my vest off and grip the back of my shirt tearing it up and over my head. My chest was rising and falling way too hard. There’s an uncertainty in her eyes, biting down on her lip she searches my face. I’m not sure what I look like right now but if I had to make a guess it would be wild. There is a part of me that wants to reassure her and the other part is demanding me to just get on with the show already.

Hazels flick down to where I undo my belt, tug the button open, and shove the zipper down. Today I didn't bother wearing anything underneath, pushing them past my hips I’m rewarded with Rey’s eyes filling with lust instead of that unsure look that was making me worry I was committing a sin right now.

I don’t even waste time trying to get all our clothes off. Slamming one palm next to her head-managing to keep my heavy body from crushing her- I slip the other between her thighs finding her much wetter than I thought she would be. The need to be inside her outweighs the need for foreplay, gripping the base of my cock I guide it to her entrance pushing the tip inside. We both groan, my jaw setting almost stubbornly due to how much it pissed me off that it felt this good. 

Why the hell was I so pissed off right now?? Usually, I get a little rough with Rey but it’s not to the point I want to hurt her. Right now, I have the urge to spank her ass till it is purple and blue. That thought irritates me so much I thrust violently inside of her and those big eyes of her grow even wider. Her head falls back, lips parted. Her brows knit together probably confused as to why I’m acting more beast than man right now. 

There is no room for questions. I hunker back, taking her hips in a vice hold, and start to impale her on and off my cock with deep, erratic thrusts. She shouts my name, sounding breathless. Her back is arched, the back of her thighs resting on top of mine while her entire body quivers. Reaching out blindly she grips the sheets trying to ground herself. I laugh and it comes out much crueler than I had wanted it to be.

Her eyes snap to mine, fixing me with a glare that has my mouth snapping shut. 

“Get the fuck off of me Kylo,” she says through clenched teeth. My thrusting ceases and of course, I obey her. She maneuvers off the bed fumbling for her thrown panties and shorts. I sighed pulling my pants back up not even bothering to fix them as I lay back on her bed staring at the white ceiling. 

Thrusting my fingers through my hair I realize full well that I had no right to fuck her in this state of mind and now that I had come back to earth I also realized we didn’t use protection. Being that I was acting like a useless prick I didn’t even savor how good it felt to have nothing between us nor of the consequences of going without protection. I knew she was clean and so was I but I didn’t know if she was on birth control. Condoms had just become a part of our everyday life and I didn’t think twice when it came to using one.

I hear sniffling, Rey is wiping at tears, and that’s enough to make me sick to my stomach. Throwing my feet over the side of the bed I am on them closing the distance between her and me. 

“I am so fucking sorry, Rey. Fuck! Please don’t cry,” I ramble trying to touch her only to have her avoid my attempt.

“What is wrong with you?” She whispers shaking her head in what I can only classify as utter disappointment. Hell, I’m disappointed in myself. I had always prided myself on being a gentleman. This act was anything but that. I had behaved such as a child would when they had to share their toys. Rey wasn’t something I could possess. She  _ wasn’t _ mine. I couldn’t allow myself to believe that I could keep her by my side forever. I was being selfish and insecure.

I bit the inside of my mouth until I tasted my blood, “I’m just worried I’m not good enough for you, Rey. I’m only in college because I was able to get a  sports scholarship. I don’t have any set goals for what I want to do in this life and you already have a plan for everything. I’m not even sure why you’re still with me after all this time but I do understand one thing and that is,” I reach out once again, this time she doesn’t move away when I cup the back of her neck pressing my forehead to hers, I swallow harshly, “I’m in love with you.”

There is a noise at the back of her throat, my eyes fall closed not ready to meet hers. The feel of her hands on my stomach causes it to go taut and my eyes open seeing a look of adoration on her beautiful face. 

“Say it again,” she murmurs against my lips. It sends a surge down my spine and my breaths become heavy and uneven.

“I love you,” I repeat watching her through hooded lids.

“I love you too,” she rasps and her lips are on my own. I don’t try to hold back the moan that escapes me. My lips are ravenous as they claim hers. We only come up for a breath, “Don’t you dare think you’re not good enough for me, Kylo,” she hisses pushing my pants down forcing me to step out of them. I help her out of her shirt and she gets rid of the rest of the garments that are in the way of her amazing body. 

My stomach rose and fell rapidly under her fingertips as she pushed me back towards the bed crawling into my lap when I sat down. My arm wraps around her waist holding her up with ease, she adjusts so that she can wind those golden legs around my waist. Her fingers lace through my hair, lips hovering over my own. My cock stands proud against my stomach, her center so close and yet much too far. 

“I need you,” she whispers, breath mingling with mine.

Her weight settles pleasurably on my cock and I don’t hesitate in bearing her down on the impossibly hard member. She whimpers when I bottom out inside her tight warmth, her walls clenching around the intrusion. My hand curls in the back of her hair and our foreheads meet. 

“You feel so good, so tight,” I mumble taking the time to enjoy the feel of taking her raw. She’s so wet, warm, and so fucking tight it almost hurts when she clenches again at my words. Using the leverage I start to bounce her off and on my cock until she finds a rhythm. Her hips roll with purpose, heat spans along the length of my body, and sweat beads at my temple falling down the side of my face. 

“Your cock is so big, Kylo. It fills me up so much,” Rey cries out running her hands to my jaw where she holds tight. 

“Ah  _ Fuck _ ,” I grunt meeting her thrusts as best as I can in this position, “You’re perfect, Rey. So damn perfect.”

“I love you,” she said softly before her lips met mine in a loving kiss. Our tongues move in time with each other, she only grew wetter, her slick rolling down her thighs coating my own. I flip her onto her back thrusting so deep it takes us both by surprise, strangled sounds escape our parted lips. Her features twisted gloriously with how much pleasure she was deriving from this.

I thrust shallowly for a few moments until I knew neither of us could take it much longer. Throwing both her legs over my shoulders, forcing the back of her thighs to touch her chest, I began to jackknife into her roughly. She moaned low and long eyes rolling to the back of her head in the process. 

“I told you I’d fall in love with you, Rey. You have my heart,” I growled by her ear, my breath coming hot and fast.

Her arms wrapped around my neck tugging my lips to hers. She nipped and sucked pleading for me to make her come. I cupped her face, tracing my thumb along her cheek letting her legs fall back around my waist where she wrapped them around me like an anaconda. Her heels dug into my lower back forcing my thrusts to be deeper. Still, I slowly fucked her wanting to savor this moment. Our confessions of love still lingering in the air making me dizzy with how good it felt to know she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I cradled her face pressing lazy kisses to her jaw, by the corner of her eye down her little button nose until our lips found each other once again. Reaching a hand between our bodies I began to strum her clit swallowing down her moans. My thrusts became a little harder, a little deeper, circling her bud in a way that would have her go over the edge any moment now. 

“Please, please,” she rambled eyes screwing shut.

“Look at me when you come, ”I demanded cupping her jaw tightly with my free hand. 

My fingers moved in deeper circles and with one final thrust she moaned helplessly, writhing wildly beneath me. Groaning, I snapped my hips so fast I found my release seconds later. Our lips crashed together, tugging at each other with a desperation I didn’t know was possible for two people to feel. We seriously could not get enough of one another and I really hoped it would be like this forever.

We fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms only to be woken up to the sound of her roommate shrilling and covering his eyes. 

“Oh god, Rey, a little warning would have been nice!” Finn grumbled moving past us. Rey had already tugged the covers over us. I could only chuckle nuzzling my face into her neck trapping her lower body with my arm splayed over it.

“Sorry, Finn. This wasn’t what we thought would happen,” Rey rushes out, her face is bathed in red and it’s so fucking cute I press a kiss against her heated skin. 

“I’ll be back in an hour. Please have clothes on,” Finn shouted as he left the room. 

Rey groans covering her face, swatting me when I don’t stop laughing.

“It was bound to happen eventually.” I tickle her and she tries to shove me off but I just cozy up more to her.

“Still embarrassing,” she mumbles.

“Hey, just know we’re in this together,” I tease pressing more loving kisses along her neck. She sighs and holds me close finally.

“So, you really love me?”

Rolling my eyes I nod, “I’m madly in love with you, Rey. You have cast a spell on me.”

She giggles, “Don’t worry I won’t cast anymore.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Her eyes are warm when I gaze into them and before I can stop myself I’m taking her lips in another heated kiss knowing where this is heading. 

“Mine,” I murmur and know in my heart that one day I’ll make her my wife. 

                                                                                                                                ∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spikeisinspace)

**Author's Note:**

> Xoxo darlings <3
> 
> Tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spikeisinspace)
> 
>  
> 
> Spotify:
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](https://open.spotify.com/user/irishtori1/playlist/3OHaR7XUegstbTMCDvpU0G?si=kJDfIn6sSCiyElFPekNaMA)
> 
>  
> 
> GoodReads:
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/43546434-spike)


End file.
